1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital electronic device capable of memory formatting, a method of memory formatting, and a digital electronic device having a function of storing and a storing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital electronic device which is capable of extending lifespan of a memory and the device itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital recording and reproducing device provides the function of writing digital transfer stream to a memory. A variety of recording modes may be used to record the transfer stream, such as a time shift mode, a reserved recording mode, or real-time broadcast recording mode.
In a conventional recording of transfer stream, a digital recording and reproducing device repeatedly updates, that is, writes the information of the transfer stream, including condition of IBP picture of each screen, span or volume of the contents, to the same addresses of file allocation table (FAT) which is used as the supplemental information region. This is in consideration of the fact that the information regarding the transfer stream varies as the transfer stream is stored to the memory repeatedly. As a result, the use of FAT is more frequent than use of data regions.
One of the limitations of the memory is that regions of the memory cannot be rewritten when these are written too many times. That is, the FAT may not be used, if data is written for more than predetermined times in the FAT.
For example, in the case of performing time shift recording, the data region of the memory stores 30-minute long broadcast, and the information regarding the stored data is updated every one minute in the FAT of the memory. Accordingly, the FAT is rewritten thirty times more often than the data region, and thus reaches the over-use state faster than the data region. As a result, normal storing of the data into the memory may not be possible due to overuse of the FAT, although the data region is still available for recording broadcast data.